


Turn of the Tide

by Jevil_Joss



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Religious Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 18:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevil_Joss/pseuds/Jevil_Joss
Summary: She's been a long ways...





	Turn of the Tide

W had been sailing for weeks. She'd run out of food a couple days ago. She was beginning, now, to run out of boat, judging from the sizable hole in the bottom. 

She'd sighted land yesterday. With luck, she'd be able to reach the Lunar Island by nightfall. With even more luck, she'd survive until then. 

She sighed, sitting back by the mast. She would have been rowing, except for two reasons: to conserve her energy, and she'd used all her wood patching the leak. The Constant was a ridiculous place--gave you the power to put an entire tree in your pocket, but then made you unable to stick a log into a hole. These things got ridiculous at times. Hell, she'd been attacked by a walrus with blow darts. Things were always ridiculous. 

If she survived, she'd be able to get to the next step of her plan. If she died, what was another death? She'd died thousands of times before. Every time, time had rewound, sending her back to the previous day. But sometimes--upon being reborn--she thought she saw something. What looked like a log, listing the days. One to two to three--to a hundred, to a thousand, to ten thousand. The farther it went on, the more of the earlier ones were destroyed. She'd seen a lot of things weird there--lists of the inhabitants of the Constant, the resources, the day, the season--and she saw it  _changing_. 

She'd seen what she now knew to be the Gods of the Constant talking to one another. And she was heading to kill one. 

She looked up as the moon appeared in the sky. Glowing, comforting. 

Gloating. 

She sneered. "I bet you find this funny, don't you? No that I have little patience for you tonight."

Her boat bumped against land. W took a step onto GOD's domain. She pulled her blunderbuss from her shoulder. 

And people said shooting for the moon was a bad thing. 


End file.
